1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual modem device, and more particularly, to a dual modem device capable of transmitting and receiving CDMA or LTE signals. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enabling a dual modem device to effectively perform authentication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, high-speed data transceiving is ongoing to evolve in wireless mobile communication field as well as speech call. And, the 4th generation mobile communication technology such as LTE (long term evolution) wireless communication system is attracting attention. Yet, while the 4th generation communication network and the previously commercialized 3rd generation communication network are coexisting, a mobile communication terminal or a mobile communication data cart needs to simultaneously include the 3G mobile communication technology, which has been commercialized and keeps being widely used so far, as well as the 4th generation mobile communication technology. In order to simultaneously support a next generation mobile communication technology and a previous generation mobile communication technology, a mobile terminal having a dual modem processor or a device of a data card type (hereinafter called a dual modem device) is necessary.
The dual modem device is loaded with two modems differing from each other in communication system and is able to support wireless communications using the modems, respectively. The dual modem device is mainly used in area where heterogeneous communication networks coexist. As a representative example of the dual modem device, a device available for LTE (long term evolution) wireless communication and CDMA (code divisional multiple access) wireless communication both is receiving wide attention. The present invention relates to a dual modem device capable of communications with LTE network and CDMA network both for example. And, it is apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention should apply to other wireless communication system as well.
The dual modem device, and more particularly, a dual modem data card is connected as a dongle form to a personal computer (PC) and comes into spotlight by playing a role as a means for replacing a wireless LAN (local area network) card.